Phil Coulson (Ziemia-199999)
Phillip "Phil" Coulson - były agent S.H.I.E.L.D.. Obecnie jest dyrektorem. Zdolności Brak nadludzkich. Jest doskonale wyszkolonym agentem w dziedzinach technologii, walki, taktyki i negocjacji. Ma wstrzykniętą krew Kree w postaci serum GH-325. Wyposażenie Oprócz tradycyjnego wyposażenia agenta, Coulson często używa: * działo Destroyera * Night-Night Pistol Po utracie ręki ma protezę. Transport * Podróżuje swoim zmodyfikowanym Chevroletem Corvette z 1962 roku Lolą * Mobilną bazę ma na Helicarrierze * Dawniej latał w Globemasterze T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Historia Wczesne życie Phillip "Phil" Coulson urodził się 8 lipca 1964 roku, a jego ojciec zmarł, gdy Phil miał 9 lat. Coulson dorastał będąc wielkim fanem Kapitana Ameryki, i zebrał zestaw starych kart z Kapitanem Ameryką w ciągu dwóch lat. W pewnym momencie Phillip został agentem Tajnej Agencji Rozpoznawania i Zwalczania Terroryzmu. Spotkanie ze Starkiem Po powrocie Tony'ego, dyrektor Tajnej Agencji Rozpoznawania i Zwalczania Terroryzmu, Nick Fury wysłał swojego agenta Phila Coulsona, by ten spisał opowieść Starka z tego w jaki sposób wydostał się z Afganistanu. Przybył na konferencję prasową. Rozmawiał z Pepper Potts. Pokojówka Tony'ego nie chciała zgodzić się na spotkanie. Później Phil przybył na bal Stark Industries. Umówił się wtedy na spotkanie z Tonym w firmie. Pepper spotkała Coulsona u wyjścia z firmy, tego dnia kiedy ukradła plany Stane'a. Opowiedziała Phillipowi o tym, że Obadiah buduje zbroję, wtedy Pepper z Philem wyruszyli po wsparcie. Gdy przyjechali pod fabrykę włamali się za pomocą małego ładunku wybuchowego. Znaleźli starą zbroję Tony'ego i plany. Niestety Obadiah już na nich czekał. Musieli uciekać. Po pokonaniu Iron Mongera. Phil wręczył Tony'emu kartkę, z tym co Stark ma powiedzieć. Miliarder to zignorował i powiedział swoje. Organizacja do której należy zmieniła nazwę na Tajna Agencja Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Antyterrorystycznych w skrócie T.A.R.C.Z.A.. Problemy Tony'ego Gdy Tony miał problemy, Phil został wyznaczony, żeby pilnować Starka. Zdziwił się co w rzeczach Starka robi prototyp tarczy Kapitana Ameryki. Coulson przestał pilnować Tony'ego i wyruszył na misję do Nowego Meksyku. Droga do Meksyku Konsultant W restauracji Phil spotkał się z Jasperem Sitwellem. Agenci zastanawiali się "kto ma przekonać gen. Rossa w sprawie Emila Blonsky'ego?" Wybrali Tony'ego Starka. Napad W drodze do miasteczka Pounte Antigo Coulson zatrzymał się na stacji benzynowej. Był świadkiem napadu. Powstrzymał bandytów. Po zapłaceniu pojechał dalej. "Syn Coula" Dowodzi agentami i ma okazję przesłuchiwać pozbawionego mocy Thora. Po incydencie z Destroyerem zwraca Jane Foster jej dokumentacje i sprzęt badawczy, a także "oferuje" współpracę z agencją S.H.I.E.L.D.. Potem wrócił na wschodnie wybrzeże USA . Wróg z Asgardu W nieokreślonym czasie pracował nad nową wersją stroju Kapitana Ameryki. Po kradzieży przez Loki'ego Tesseractu zostaje wysłany po Starka. Razem z Kapitanem przylatuje na Helicarier i opowiada mu o swojej kolekcji kart z super-bohaterami. Śmierć Gdy Loki ucieka z więzienia zostaje przez niego dźgnięty sztyletem. Powrót do życia Zostaje uratowany przez zespół medyków w tajnym projekcie T.A.H.I.T.I., któremu sam kiedyś przewodził. Powrót do służby Praca i zdrajcy Na polecenie Nicka Fury'ego powołuje zespół agentów w którego skład wchodzą Grant Ward, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons i Leo Fitz. Później do drużyny dołączyła hakerka Skye. Agenci rozwiązują wiele dziwnych zagadek. Coulson dowiedział się co się z nim działo po Bitwie o Nowy Jork. Okazało się, że wstrzyknięto mu lek z krwi kosmity rasy Kree. Później John Garrett i Grant Ward zdradzili. Po powstrzymaniu Hydry S.H.I.E.L.D. upadła, a Phillip ukrył się z jej pozostałościami. Tajemne pismo, odbudowa i rodzice Skye Nick Fury wyznaczył go na dyrektora odbudowującego się S.H.I.E.L.D. podczas gdy sam się ukrywa. Odbudowująca się S.H.I.E.L.D. pod dowództwem Coulsona staczała pojedynki z poszukiwującą Obeliski i miasto kosmitów Hydrą i pomagającym jej Absorbing Manem, a także z ojcem Skye. Po odnalezieniu i zniszczeniu miasta, przemianie Skye i Rainy i zabiciu Doctora Whitehalla przez Coulsona (co zezłościło Calvina Zabo przez co agenci musieli go powstrzymać przed zabiciem uczniów w miasteczku, z którego Phillip pochodzi) Phil wysłał Skye do kryjówki Hulka. Gdy okazało się, że Bobbi i Mack należą do Prawdziwej S.H.I.E.L.D. dowodzonej przez Roberta Gonzalesa Coulson prosi o pomoc Mike'a Petersona, byłego podwójnego agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. i Hydry Granta Warda i razem z Leo Fitzem i Lancem Hunterem próbują stawić czoło nowemu rywalowi. Jednak Hydra ma nowe nikczemne plany, więc S.H.I.E.L.D. się jednoczy. Później Jiaying atakuje ludzkość. Po stawieniu jej czoła Skye i Coulson zakładają tajną drużynę. Pradawny Nieczłowiek Phil po utracie ręki, ciągle zmnienia i ulepsza protezy. Okazuje się, że Jemma, którą pochłonął Monolith, została przeniesiona na inną planetę, a Monolithy były wykorzystywane przez Hydrę, która istniała od tysięcy lat i próbowała uratowaç uwięzionego na Maveth pradawnego Nieczłowieka Hive'a. Coulson postanowił powstrzywać nieprzyjaciół i dostał się na planetę. Zabił tam Warda. Po upływie kilku tygodni, okazało się, że Ward "żyje", naprawdę był to Hive, który jest czymś w rodzaju pasożyta i przyjął ciało Granta. W mièdzyczasie Coulson uzgodnił z prezydentem USA, że S.H.I.E.L.D. będzie działać w ukryciu po przez ATCU, dowodzone przez Generała Talbota. Talbot wydał Phila na konferencji ONZ, poniewał Hydra porwała jego syna. Malick, który uratował Hive'a, został przez niego zdradzony. Bobbi i Hunter zostali pojmani w trakcie misji na Syberii. Musieli opuścić S.H.I.E.L.D., by otrzymać nową tożsamość. Coulson i zespół pożegnali ich w barze. Okazało się, że ktoś z Secrer Warriors jest pod kontrolą Hive'a. Była to Daisy. Quake uciekła z bazy, zabijając Malicka i przygniatając Coulsona gruzem. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania Hive'a przez S.H.I.E.L.D. i Kree, i wprowadzeniu Aktu Rejestracji, Talbot miał zkontrolować Nieludzi. W tym czasie Lash uratował Skye. Gdy Hive chciał zamienić ludzi w prymitywnych Nieludzi, Coulson pojechał po kod do wyłączenia głowicy atomowej i podał go Fitzowi. Agentom udało się złapać i uwięzić Hive'a, dzięki przywołaniu wspomnień. Jednak, w bazie doszło do wybuchu z pasożytem i kilku agentów zostało przemienionych. Uwolnili Hive'a i próbowali złapać agentów. Złoczyńcy uciekli Zefirem i mieli wysadzić w nim głowicę i zarazić ludzkość. Wtedy Coulson podleciał Quinjetem. Za pomocą hologramu odwrócił uwagę Hive'a. Agentom udało się wysłać głowicę w kosmos i uratować ludzi, zginęli przy tym Hive i Lincoln. Daisy się załamała. Po sześciu miesiącach Coulson i Mack, odpowiadający przed nowym dyrektorem, ścigają Quake. Media Komiksy * Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files zeszyt 1 * Iron Man/The Incredible Hulk/Nick Fury zeszyt 1 * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man zeszyt 1 * Iron Man: I Am Iron Man zeszyt 2 * Iron Man: Security Measures zeszyt 1 * Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. zeszyt 1 * Iron Man 2: Public Identity zeszyt 1 * Iron Man 2: Public Identity zeszyt 3 * Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude zeszyt 1 * Marvel's The Avengers zeszyt 1 * Marvel's The Avengers zeszyt 2 * Marvel's Thor: The Dark World Prelude zeszyt 1 * Marvel's Thor Adaptation zeszyt 1 * Marvel's Thor Adaptation zeszyt 2 * Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes zeszyt 1 * Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes zeszyt 2 * Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes zeszyt 3 * Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week zeszyt 1 * Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week zeszyt 2 * Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week zeszyt 3 * Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week zeszyt 4 Filmy * Iron Man (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant (2011) * Marvel One-Shot: A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) * Thor (2011) * Avengers (2012) Seriale * Marvel's agents of SHIELD Gry Lego marvel super heroes Ciekawostki * Jest wielkim fanem Kapitana Ameryki (zbiera karty). * W ostatnim odcinku drugiego sezonu Marvel's agents of SHIELD Phil stracił rękę. Otrzymał protezę. Jest to nawiązanie do Gwiezdnych Wojen, których nie brakuje w serialu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:T.A.R.C.Z.A Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Drużyna Coulsona Kategoria:Białoskórzy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:P Kategoria:Secret Warriors Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Szatyni Kategoria:2008 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Wielojęzyczni Kategoria:Niebieskoocy Kategoria:Z protezą Kategoria:Z normalną szybkością Kategoria:Z normalną wytrzymałością Kategoria:Z normalną siłą Kategoria:Sojusznicy Avengers Kategoria:Sojusznicy Iron Mana Kategoria:Sojusznicy Kapitana Ameryki Kategoria:Sojusznicy Black Widow Kategoria:Sojusznicy Thora